1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable saw accessories and more particularly to a guide for a portable saw to produce straight cuts in work surfaces and prevent the blade from binding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices and accessories for saws have been developed to achieve straight and efficient cuts. Examples of such are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,519; 3,674,065 and 4,920,845. These devices are primarily used on relatively large permanent saws and primarily function to stabilize blade vibration, prevent kickback or permit effecient introduction of the work piece against the saw blade. Those that relate to smaller portable saws are generally of the nature of the disclosure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,845 for a miter box wherein the saw is introduced to an apparatus that will guide it along a desired cutting line. Other traditional techniques involve the releasable securement of a straight edge to the surface in which a cut is to be made so that the portable saw can be urged against the edge and moved forward to perform the cut. This of course requires time consuming attachment and release of the guide to be certain that it is in perfect alignment with the cutting position. Few devices are known that will enable the free hand cutting of a straight line in a work piece, and it is to this need that the present invention is directed.